


i hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain

by BookNerd8



Category: Guns N’ Roses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Guitar, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, i cannot stress this enough: guitar, i think you’ll find it funny?, this is a joke, we don’t know Guns n roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerd8/pseuds/BookNerd8
Summary: When life gives you a broken guitar, make broken guitar juice. Also known as Love.





	i hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain

_The lights were flashing in Axl’s eyes. Sweat poured down his eyes as he aggressively strummed his favorite guitar. Fuck. He loved the way this guitar felt in his iron grip. Almost as much as he loved… a certain someone. Not for the first time, Axl found his thoughts drifting elsewhere. And by elsewhere, I mean the other side of the stage. There, he saw…_

_Slash!!_

_The other musician’s brow was furrowed with sexy, sexy concentration as he played perhaps the most perfect guitar solo of the century. No. Millenium!! But I digress. It never ceased to amaze Axl that after forty years, he could still shred on that baby like there was no tomorrow. It also amazed axel that there was not a single hint of grey in the other aging rock star’s beautiful, luxurious dark hair. As these thoughts crossed Alex’s mind, his strumming became FURIOUS. His voice grew into a mighty roar, screaming the lyrics to Welcome to the Sweet Jungle O’ Mine. He raised his favorite guitar above his head, and it came down with a crash. The pieces ricocheted around him, shattered reminders of his uncontrollable passion and his agonizing grief at the loss of his guitar, which had been his favorite._

“Hey Ax, what’s up?”

It was Izzy, up to his usual antics. He was feeding his guitar its daily meal. The guitars had to get their energy up for each night’s show. It was a sweet gesture, but it only reminded Acil that he would never again get to partake in this sacred ritual with the guitar that once upon a time, had been his favorite. 

“Nothin, man. I’m just feelin pretty darn bummed without my favorite guitar.”

Advil still talked like this, despite being over half a century old. 

“Well shit dawg, that’s one hell of a bitch of a problem dawg. Want me to get slash dawg? He can usually cheer you up dawg.”

Slash. The man who was most like a guitar. Even more so than all of his other bandmates, all of whom played the guitar. The curves of his body. The sweet, sultry voice he used while playing guitar.* the strings that ran from his belly button to the top of his head. The way you could get his voice more in tune by twisting his ears. Asshole had a feeling that in another life, slash could have been so lucky to be born a guitar. That guitar could maybe even be better than the one that was formerly his favorite guitar. Alexa wordlessly nodded at Izzy the guitar player, and in less time than it took me to write this fanfic, Slash was there. Beautiful , ethereal, godly, guitarly, stringed Slash. As dashing and guitarlike as ever.

“Axl,” Slash murmured, kneeling down beside him. He looked up at him, big, presumably brown eyes staring up at him through long, presumably dark eyelashes. It was a look, Adirondack wanted to think, of love. But no!! It couldn’t be. Slash didn’t love him that way. The only thing Slash loved…….. was his guitar. (That he played in their guitar band, Guns N’ Roses.) “What’s wrong?”

“Slash, you didn’t see? My guitar, my, my _favorite_ guitar……….. I smashed it.”

“Why?”

“I was lost in thought. I lost control.”

“What were you thinking about?”

And Accel was rarely so honest. But something about those presumably brown eyes, the kindness, the understanding, the similarity to a guitar….. it made him remember, Slash too had once lost a guitar. He wanted to share his truth, his love, with the other guitarist. “I was thinking about you.”

Slash gasped. It sounded…. musical. Like a C chord, to be specific. He’d been well-tuned today. “You don’t mean— Axlander, after all these years?”

Axl nodded, solemnly. “Around forty years, to be specific.”

“Axl…… I…… I don’t know what to say.”

Accelerator looked down, feeling his heart shatter in his chest, into a million pieces, ricocheting like those of the guitar, which he had placed in esteem above all his others, when it too had broken. How could he have been so foolish as to assume / would feel the same? He’d always been the best guitarist in their band of all guitarists, probably, maybe a drummer or two, how would I know. How could he, a man so beautifully guitarlike, ever love a guitarist who didn’t even resemble the instrument that he, 100%, without a doubt, I know who these people are, played. “I’m sorry. I can go.”

“Wait!” Slash’s hand curled around Allegra’s wrist as he stood to leave. “Don’t go.” He sighed, long and heavy. “I know that nothing can ever replace a guitar, a _favorite_ guitar. I too know that loss. But, I want you to know. That you are _my_ favorite guitar.”

“Slash….” he looked up at the man he’d love for four decades, and it felt like he was seeing him for the first time. Love EXPLODED in his chest. Enough love to overwhelm the sickening feeling of loss that he had experienced when the guitar that was better, in his subjective opinion, than any other guitar, had broken. That part of him, with Slash’s words, had been mended. “You mean that?”

“From the bottom of my heart…. strings.”

And Slash…………….. 

Kissed Him.

As they were lost in the depths of their embrace, they heard a familiar voice behind them….. “Yo dawgs!!! What’s crackalackin’?”

FIN

*this guitar was not, in fact, Axl’s favorite guitar


End file.
